Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man
Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Marvel! Which cool-attituded heroes is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Characters... they have had many different attitudes. Boomstick: Some dark, some happy, some sad... and some quite... awesome attituded. Wiz: Sonic, the speed barrier breaking hedgehog! Boomstick: And Spider-Man! the spider powered human. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is a hero and a freedom fighter from Mobius. Boomstick: He is the fastest thing alive who fights the lard-ass Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik for the planet's peace and freedom. Wiz: His trademark power is his super speed, which is unknown to reality, but it is clocked in at 765 miles per hour. Boomstick: He also has a variety of attacks like his spin dash, spin attack, spin jump, and even spin charge, now I'm getting sick just mentioning them. A Few Moments Later Boomstick: Alright, I'm better. Wiz: Anyway, Sonic also has his power-ups which are his shields, like his fire shield that gives out protection from fire and give extra height from the heat; Magnet Shield which protects him electricty and attracts rings, and even the bubble shield which gives him unlimited air and extra bounce power; however, they can be disintegrated when they take a blow. Boomstick: He also has his super form when he has his seven chaos emeralds on him, he can fly, go faster, and even breathe underwater, butit doesn't last long unless Sonic has a lot of rings. Wiz: Now we know that his weakness is water cause he can't swim, but he is not quite a strategist in which he goes into a fight and do his best at fighting his foes. Boomstick: But he has accomplished much, such as putting out Solaris, helping the Smash Bros. gang put Tabuu away for good, and even destroy the Time Eater! Wiz: No matter what though, he will always find another adventure. Sonic: 'Think I'd miss this? Time to crack that Eggman wide open! Yeah, let's party!' Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker was once an ordinary student, until he gets bit by a radioactive spider. Boomstick: And then, he becomes the superhero, Spider-Man, who goes around New York City to stop crimes. Wiz: He is a martial artist in which he can fight pretty well, he also has certain powers. Boomstick: Spidey can bench press 10 tons and run up to 200 mph. Wiz: But he also has the weapon he is famed for, which is his webbing, which he stores in refillable cartridges. And of course, he has the Spider-Sense which can help him detect certain danger and give him a good viewing of his surroundings, however, it doesn't always work because there are times when Spider-Man doesn't think he is in danger or if his opponents can outrun him before the Spider-Sense can react. Boomstick: But has accomplished certain, like being a member of both the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, inventing the unique martial art, 'The Way of the Spider', and has scored more babes than his dick can handle. Wiz: That female part wasn't really that necessary, Boomstick. Boomstick: That's why you never get girlfriends, Wiz. (chuckles) Spider-Man: 'As far as I'm concerned, that means you're outnumbered.' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In New York City, Sonic runs to a rooftop the same time that Spider-Man makes a landing. Sonic: You ready to do this, Web-Head? Spider-Man: Don't think you'll beat me that easy. FIGHT! Sonic uses a Spin Attack, Spider-Man dodges on time and uses webbing to catch Sonic and swirl him around like a hammer and throw him, but Sonic grabs a flag pole and do a Spin Jump with a succesful hit that time. Spider-Man decides topunch Sonic , but Sonic activates his fire shield, while Spider-Man punches it and disintegrates it, but burns his hand in the process. Sonic gives his own martial arts moves on Spider-Man. Spider-Man uses his webbing again, but Sonic uses a Bubble Shield to wash and end of webbing before neither were disintegrated, Sonic activates the Magnet shield then and gives Spider-Man quite the shock, until Spider-Man disintegrates it too. Spider-Man: That's it, now your speed ends here! Spider-Man uses his webbing again,but nothing came out. Spider-Man: Oh, crap! Sonic: I still have one more trick up my sleeve! (cue 'Live and Learn' from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) Sonic uses the seven chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. Sonic: Time to finish this! Spider-Man tries to refill his webbing cartridges, but wasn't quick enough, causing Super Sonic to fly past him many times; Spider-Man is shown damaged in midair, the Super Sonic does a Super Sonic Spin Attack to pierce a big hole on his chest to make blood and shredded heart fly everywhere. Sonic then lands to the ground and turns back to normal. Sonic: Sorry to do that to you. Sonic then runs off. K.O.! Results (cue the intro theme to Sonic Lost World) Boomstick: Wow, Spider-Man is now Spider-Cheese! Swiss style! Wiz: Spider-Man maybe strong and quite the strategist, but Sonic had a variety of moves and speed by his side. Boomstick: He was so fast, not even the Spider-Sense can keep up with what Sonic was up to. Wiz: And when Spider-Man tried to hurry and refill his webbing cartridge, Sonic reacted quickly to become Super Sonic and put Spider-Man away. Boomstick: Guess there was a gap in Spider-Man's thinking. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirteenth Death Battle episode. *This Maxevil's first Death Battle episode to be a 'Returning Combatant' themed Death Battle, Death Battles that have 2 returning combatants pitted against each other, the next six are Superman vs Godzilla, Raphael vs Charizard, Batman vs Solid Snake, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, and Mario vs Fox McCloud. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Comic Book Character and a Video Game character against each other, the first two are Michelangelo vs Vector and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom; and the next six are Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. **Coincidentally, this is the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Sonic the Hedgehog character and a Marvel Comics character against each other, the first is Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom. **This is also Maxevil's second 'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battle, the first is Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, and the next one is Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa. *It is also the sixth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have original dialogue in the Death Battle. The first five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, and Leonardo vs Sam; and the next thirty-one are Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, and Bane vs Juggernaut. *This is the eighth of Maxevil's Death Battles to give someone credit for a certain helpful part, this time being Apro319 for the pic; the first seven were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, and Lucas vs Blaze; and the next six are Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, and Andross vs Black Doom. *This is also the first time that Sonic appears in Maxevil's Death Battles, the next one is against Mega Man; thus, making Sonic the first to be used as the winner in two or more of Maxevil's Death Battles, the next is Winifred Sanderson of the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II. Who would you be rooting for? Sonic the Hedgehog Spiderman Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle